Bad Liar
by Queen of Unpopular Ship
Summary: Une petite fic en quatre partie qui se passe après la saison 4. Retour de plusieurs personnages manquant dans cette même saison. Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse profiter ! ;-) Ship : SuperCorp Of course ! ;-)
1. Partie 1 - Lena

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, comme j'ai pas fait de Supercorp depuis longtemps et que j'avais une idée d'OS en tête, je me suis dis que ce serait pas mal de vous le faire découvrir ! Sauf que ce ne sera pas un OS ! xD J'ai beaucoup trop écrit et donc, ce sera une petite fiction en quatre partie ! xD Je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas ! ENJOY !

* * *

_**Attention tout de même au spoiler dans cette fiction. Il faut avoir vu la saison 4, ce serait mieux. Pas obligé, mais ce serait mieux xD **_

* * *

**_Si vous êtes intéressé ( Je parle surtout de deux ou trois d'entre vous ( elles se reconnaitrons :-P ) ) je fais une fiction sur le ship Wanda et Harley des films Suicide Squad et Avengers. Voilà voilà ! Si cela vous interesse, vous trouverez le lien dans mes écrits ! ;-) _**

* * *

_**La première partie de cette fiction est basée sur le point de vue de Lena. **_

* * *

_**Partie 1 : Lena**_

Il est tard, très tard, mais je suis toujours dans mon bureau. Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, j'en suis incapable. Si mon esprit n'est pas occupé, mes sentiments refont surface et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, ils doivent rester dans les petites boites que j'ai créé dans mon esprit. Pourtant, le sort en a décidé autrement.

Des frissons se créent sur ma nuque ainsi que sur mes bras, m'indiquant une présence derrière moi. Je soupire de frustration, connaissant déjà l'identité de la personne sur mon balcon. C'est bien la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir maintenant. Surtout, depuis que je connais la vérité.

Cela me fait mal en m'imaginant que pendant tout ce temps, elle a osé me regarder dans les yeux en me mentant. La rage et la déception sortent de leur petite boite sans que je ne cherche à les retenir. Elle était ma meilleure amie. Ma confidente. Mais à présent, elle n'est plus qu'une mauvaise menteuse.

Supergirl s'avance lentement sur le balcon avant de franchir la porte-fenêtre que ce début d'été me force à laisser ouverte. J'essaie de ne pas lui donner une once de mon attention, mais c'est difficile quand la fille d'acier se trouve juste devant votre bureau, une moue inquiète sur le visage.

Je devrais être intéressé par son attitude, mais je ne le peux pas. Mon ressentiment est trop grand. Le mensonge est trop important. Le silence entre nous est pesant, mais elle décide tout de même d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Je laisse une main suspendue devant moi, continuant d'écrire sur mon dossier, l'empêchant de dire un mot. Elle est surprise et son expression aurait pu me faire rire, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Après avoir fini ma rédaction, je pose mon stylo et remonte mon regard sur l'héroïne. Elle a un mouvement de recul en voyant mon regard noir. Elle essaie de reprendre contenance sous mon silence glacial. Elle m'a trahi. Elle m'a blessé. À mon tour à présent.

\- _**Tu es venu me mentir une fois de plus, Kara ?**_ Lui demandai-je froidement, insistant sur son prénom.

-_** Je… Je ne…**_ Reprend-elle, abasourdie par mon ton et mon regard.

Je relève la main devant nous, lui intimant de stopper ses mensonges avant de croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine.

\- _**N'ouvre pas la bouche si c'est pour me mentir encore une fois, mais après tout, pour toi, cela ne ferait qu'une fois de plus, n'est-ce-pas ? **_Rigolais-je sans amusement, ne quittant pas ses yeux écarquillés.

\- _**Je... Je voulais te le dire, Lena, **_dit-elle enfin sans tenter de me mentir, baissant les yeux de honte.

-_** Comment j'ai pu être aussi naïve ? Je suis une Luthor et tu es un Super. C'est incompatible, j'aurais dû le savoir. Le comprendre bien plus tôt. Pourtant, je me suis laissé dupé par tes beaux yeux et ton sourire éblouissant,**_ souris-je déçu de son comportement, mais également du mien et de mon stupide espoir d'être vraiment vu par une personne. Sans le préjugé du nom de famille.

Je sens que la tristesse est sur le point de sortir de sa petite boite, elle aussi. Je refuse catégoriquement que cela arrive, mais c'est bien plus puissant que moi. Voir Kara devant moi fait ressortir beaucoup trop de souvenirs. Beaucoup trop d'émotion. Beaucoup trop de mensonges.

\- _**Je tiens à toi, Lena, mais c'était trop dangereux de te le dire. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois en danger à cause de moi. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Lena, s'il-te-plait,**_ murmure-t-elle, sa voix étouffée par des sanglots, ses yeux rougis par l'émotion.

\- _**Tout le monde est au courant, Kara. Tout notre entourage. Je suis la seule à ne pas savoir. Comment est-ce que tu peux venir me voir, me mentir et repartir comme si rien n'était ? Je ne comprends pas comment je n'ai pas vu la tromperie avant. Tu es si mauvaise menteuse,**_ crachais-je les derniers mots comme s'ils étaient du poison, faisant couler les larmes sur les joues de celle qui se dit être ma meilleure amie.

\- _**Lena, je t'en supplie. Tu comptes pour moi. Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer,**_ dit-elle en s'avançant un peu plus vers mon bureau.

\- _**Si je comptais vraiment, tu ne m'aurais pas caché ça. Pas si longtemps. Tu savais que j'ai un souci avec la confiance. J'ai osé te la donnée et voilà ce que tu en fais. Tu n'es pas mieux que les méchants que tu combats. C'est fini, Kara. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à une menteuse dans ton genre, **_décidais-je d'une voix brisée par l'émotion. _**Sort de mon bureau,**_ ajoutai-je en détournant les yeux des siens, attendant simplement qu'elle s'en aille.

Elle reste debout un instant, reniflant de temps en temps avant de faire ce que je lui dis, se dirigeant vers la porte-fenêtre. Avant de la franchir, je l'entends se retourner dans ma direction, mais je suis dos à elle.

-_** Je n'ai jamais fait semblant avec toi. Je voulais te le dire, Lena, vraiment. Je suis tellement désolée.**_

Sans attendre de réponse, elle franchit ma porte-fenêtre et s'envole dans la ville, me laissant seule dans mon bureau avec mes larmes et nos souvenirs partagés. Le flot d'émotion retenu jusqu'ici réussit à s'enfuir des dernières boites que j'avais installé dans mon esprit. Je ne cherche même plus à retenir mes larmes. Je prends mon téléphone posé à côté de moi avant de le jeter de rage à travers la pièce. Il est bientôt rejoint par la totalité des objets posé sur mon bureau.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines se sont passées depuis notre dispute. Je me sens vide, anéantis sans sa présence, mais il y a encore tellement de colère et de ressentiment en moi. Je ne vais plus à Cat-Co pour les réunions puisque je sais qu'elle y sera. Je fais tout pour l'éviter. J'y arrive très bien, étant la PDG de cette entreprise. Quand je pense, d'ailleurs, que j'ai acheté ce magazine pour elle. Pour notre amitié.

Je soupire à cette pensée. Je suis énervée, mais je ne regrette aucune de mes actions envers elle. Je ne suis pas l'investigatrice de cette mascarade qu'est Kara Danvers. Pour une fois, je ne suis pas fautive de quelque chose. Je referme le dossier sur lequel je suis en train de travailler, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer dessus. Je souffle d'exaspération pour moi-même. Pourquoi diable faut-il que mes pensées me ramènent toujours à Kara ?

Je suis extraite de mon flux de pensée à la sonnerie du téléphone de mon bureau. Un petit sourire ravi s'épanouit sur mes lèvres, heureuse d'avoir du travail à faire. Je décroche pour tomber sur la voix de ma secrétaire.

\- _**Lena, une personne voudrait vous voir. Elle dit que c'est important,**_ me dit-elle respectueusement en utilisant mon prénom. Particularité dont elle est la seule à appliquer.

-_** Est-elle blonde ?**_ Lui demandai-je avec scepticisme. Ce serait le bouquet de faire entrer Kara dans mon bureau sans m'en rendre compte.

\- _**Non, Lena. Brune aux yeux bleus. Elle est grande, **_me décrit Vanessa avec un petit sourire que je devine grâce à son timbre de voix.

Je fronce des sourcils. Personne ne correspond à cette description dans mes contacts à National City. À moins que…

\- _**Faites la entrer, Vanessa, **_lui ordonnais-je avant de raccrocher, devinant aisément le petit sourire amusé de mon assistante.

La porte de mon bureau s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître ma plus vieille amie. Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Il n'y a personne correspondant à cette description dans National City puisqu'elle n'est plus en ville depuis un an.

\- _**Contente de me revoir, Lee ?**_ Sourit Samantha de toutes ses dents, s'avançant vers mon bureau.

Je ne lui réponds pas et me lève de mon siège avant de me précipiter sur mon amie. Avant que je ne puisse la prendre dans mes bras, une tornade brune fonce sur moi, m'enveloppant de ses bras. Je donne un regard surpris à Sam sous son regard rieur avant de prendre Ruby dans mes bras à mon tour.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi !**_ M'exclamais-je en repoussant doucement la jeune fille pour pouvoir mieux l'admirer. _**Tu es devenu une grande fille maintenant, **_ajoutai-je en caressant sa tête sous son rire.

Je relève mon regard sur mon amie avant de la prendre elle aussi dans mes bras. De toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées, Samantha Arias est de loin celle qui ressemble le plus à une sœur et à une famille.

Ses bras m'emprisonnent, se liant dans mon dos alors que mon visage vient se nicher dans son cou. J'ai toujours eu cette impression de sécurité dans ses bras. Comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre et j'avais besoin de ça, en ce moment plus que jamais.

\- _**Tu m'as tellement manquée, Sam,**_ murmurais-je dans son cou, créant un sourire attendri sur ses lèvres.

-_** Je ne suis pas là pendant un an et je te retrouve dans un état déplorable, **_me dit-elle avec une grimace en se retirant de l'étreinte, caressant ma joue avec affection comme elle le faisait souvent.

Je lui souris tristement alors que les événements de cette année reviennent à la charge. Je regrette les bras de Samantha tout d'un coup. Je pense qu'elle voit l'état de mon âme et de mon cœur puisqu'elle produit une grimace vraiment adorable.

\- _**Tu sais quoi ? Je vais déposer Ruby chez Alex et tu vas me raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Avec les détails !**_ Rigole-t-elle plus pour essayer de me faire rire qu'autre chose.

Malgré que je tique à la mention de la sœur de Kara, un petit sourire amusé naît sur mes lèvres avant que Ruby ne réponde par une exclamation joyeuse au programme de sa mère. Je n'hésite pas et attrape mon manteau et mes clefs et sort de mon bureau. Avant que je n'aie pu dire un mot, Vanessa me regarde avec un petit sourire.

-_** Je décale à demain tous vos rendez-vous, Lena,**_ m'affirme-t-elle sous mon sourcil arqué d'amusement et de surprise mélangée. _**Ravie de vous avoir rencontrée, Samantha,**_ sourit-elle poliment à mon amie avant de retourner à ses dossiers informatiques.

J'ai bien fait de prendre Vanessa comme assistante. Elle est tellement prévoyante et qualifiée dans ce travail. Je ne peux rêver mieux. Nous partons donc toutes les trois en direction de ma voiture déjà garée devant l'immeuble. Nous nous installons à l'intérieur, Ruby la première, avant d'indiquer l'adresse d'Alex Danvers à mon chauffeur, Lucas.

Pendant le trajet, nous discutons de la nouvelle vie de Sam et Ruby à L.A. Malgré la peine que j'ai éprouvé en les voyant partir, je me rends compte aujourd'hui que cela leur a été bénéfique. Cette constations me fait sourire tandis que nous arrivons devant l'immeuble de la directrice du DEO.

Alex nous attend dehors, assise sur les marches de son immeuble. Elle se lève à la vue de ma voiture et s'avance tout sourire. Ruby descend à une vitesse hallucinante pour s'écraser littéralement dans les bras de la petite brune. Sam prévient sa fille qu'elle n'en a pas pour longtemps et celle-ci revient va la voiture afin de déposer un bisou sur nos joues respectives avant de revenir vers la grande sœur de Kara.

Un frisson incontrôlable se créer sur ma nuque et je n'ai pas besoin de la chercher des yeux, je sais qu'elle est dans les parages. Mon regard est tout de suite attiré vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble d'Alex. Kara est là, accoudée maladroitement contre la porte. Un sourire triste, mais surtout faux sur les lèvres. Il n'y a plus aucune étincelle dans son regard, il est terne. Je peux même voir qu'elle a perdu du muscle.

Cette description à la va-vite de mon ancienne meilleure amie me fait mal au cœur, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder plus sur ce sentiment puisque Sam referme la porte de la voiture, me coupant la vision sur la blonde. Lucas démarre à nouveau la voiture et se dirige vers la sortie de la ville. Je souris en me rendant compte d'où nous allons.

\- _**Tu as dit quelque chose à Lucas, **_dis-je à mon amie d'enfance avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- _**Absolument rien. Comment j'aurais pu lui dire notre destination sans que tu ne l'entendes ?**_ Me répond-elle avec amusement, haussant un sourcil suggestif.

-_** Pas à moi, Sam. Tu as la moitié des actions de mon entreprise depuis l'année dernière. De ce fait, tu peux autant contrôler les employées à Los Angeles comme à National City, **_exposais-je en haussant également un sourcil à son attention.

-_** Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi impressionnante. Avant de partir de L.A., j'ai contacté Vanessa et Lucas pour organiser cette journée. Ne me demande pas pourquoi je ne peux pas te le dire et de toute manière, nous sommes arrivées. **_

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant l'aveu de mon amie avant de regarder par la fenêtre. C'est comme dans mon souvenir. Cet endroit est toujours aussi magnifique. Un fin sourire ravi s'installe sur mes lèvres alors que Samantha sort la première de la voiture, me tendant la main pour que je la suive.

Sans aucune hésitation, je réponds à son invitation et prends sa main avec plaisir avant de m'extirper de la voiture. Je m'extasie devant le petit restaurant cosy placée en pleine nature. Une grande marre s'impose derrière l'établissement. Son eau provient d'une petite cascade à une heure de marche de notre position.

J'ai fait découvrir cet endroit à Sam quand nous étions enfants et depuis, nous venons l'une comme l'autre dans cet endroit quand quelque chose ne va pas dans nos vies. Je suis la grande brune jusque dans le restaurant où nous sommes prises immédiatement en charge par un serveur au sourire véritable.

Il nous installe à la table la plus reculée de la salle, déposant la carte des boissons et des repas devant nous avant de nous souhaiter de passer un bon moment. Un sourire totalement heureux s'épanouit sur mes lèvres tandis que je redécouvre cet endroit.

-_** J'ai pensé que si nous devions parler de choses fâcheuses, cet endroit arriverait à te rappeler des choses importantes,**_ m'explique Samantha en scrutant le menu à la recherche de son breuvage et de son plat.

Je ne lui réponds pas, je n'en ai pas besoin. Mon sourire parle pour moi alors que je prends moi aussi les deux cartes afin de prendre ma décision.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le serveur ayant pris notre commande, nous discutons tranquillement, un verre de vin blanc à la main. Nous nous rappelons des bons moments que nous avons passés ensemble, mais aussi des mauvais. Quand le serveur revint avec nos plats quelques minutes plus tard, Sam commence son interrogatoire musclé.

\- _**Raconte-moi un peu ce qu'il est arrivé dans la vie de Lena Luthor pour qu'elle soit dans cet état !**_ Me dit-elle en prenant une fourchette de ses pâtes.

\- _**Beaucoup trop de choses, **_répliquais-je volontairement évasive sous son regard outré. Je lui souris tranquillement en buvant une gorgée de vin. Du courage en bouteille. Il va m'en falloir.

\- _**Attends, laisse-moi deviné ! C'est au sujet d'une certaine blonde qui est beaucoup trop proche de toi pour que votre relation ne soit qu'une amitié,**_ me taquine-t-elle gentiment alors que mon sourire se fane un peu.

\- _**Tu veux la version longue ou courte ? Parce que oui, cela concerne Kara. Une grande partie du moins, **_lui exposais-je d'un ton un peu plus froid sans m'en rendre compte.

\- _**La version longue, évidemment !**_ S'extasie Samantha avec un petit clin d'oeil, ne se vexant pas du ton que j'ai employé un peu plus tôt.

-_** Tout d'abord, il y a eu une rébellion des humains contre les aliens soutenu et commencé par un taré qui se faisait appeler Agent Of Liberty,**_ commençais-je d'un ton négligé devant le regard intrigué et intéressé de mon amie. _**Ensuite, la présidente a été découverte comme étant une Alien et a dû quitter son poste à la maison blanche, se faisant donc remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre, **_continuais-je en me retenant de sourire devant ses réactions toutes plus expressives les unes des autres. _**Ensuite, comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, Lex s'est échappé de prison, si on peut dire ça comme ça, afin de préparer une attaque sur l'Amérique aider d'un état Russe qui avait une Supergirl dans ses rangs,**_ exposais-je avec une nonchalance feinte devant les images incontrôlées de la mort de mon frère et de ma découverte sur Kara alors que les pupilles de Samantha se font rondes comme des billes. De l'inquiétude brille dans ses yeux et je ne peux empêcher un petit sourire d'étirer le coin de mes lèvres._** Tu connais mon frère, il a fait ça pour pouvoir stopper l'attaque et être un héros aux yeux des Américains. Le nouveau président était dans le coup, évidemment, **_soulevais-je en levant les yeux au ciel sous le rire de Samantha.

\- _**C'était un plan pourri quand même, surtout avec la véritable Supergirl à National City,**_ ajoute-elle avec amusement en prenant une longue gorgée de vin.

-_** Ah et pour finir sur une note encore plus élevée, j'ai tué Lex et j'ai découvert que Kara était en fait Supergirl, **_finis-je avec un calme olympien alors qu'elle recrache sa gorgée de vin devant mon aveu.

J'avoue que je ne sais pas lequel de ses deux aveux est l'auteur de cette réaction chez mon amie, mais je m'en amuse un peu avant de perdre mon sourire. Je viens de me libérer d'un poids. Pourtant, mon cœur est toujours aussi lourd. Pourquoi faut-il que tout revienne à toi, Kara ? Stupide mauvaise menteuse !

* * *

_**Voilà pour cette première partie ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis en reviews ! :-D **_

_**Oui, oui, j'ai fait en sorte que Samantha revienne à National City parce que je trouve qu'elle manque un peu dans cette saison 4 ! xD **_

_**Pour la deuxième partie de cette fiction, ce sera au tour de Samantha de nous dévoilé ses pensées ! :-D**_

_**Publications : Je sais pas trop, normalement, vous aurez la suite Jeudi soir, mais pas sûr xD **_

_**Bisous à vous toutes ! :-***_


	2. Partie 2 - Samantha

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! MERCI pour l'accueil que vous avez donner à cette première partie et à cette nouvelle mini fiction en générale ! Vous êtes vraiment les meilleures ! Nous sommes Jeudi, n'est-ce pas ? Evidemment ! Puisque voilà la deuxième partie de cette mini fiction ! Je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas ! ENJOY !

* * *

_**Attention tout de même au spoiler dans cette fiction. Il faut avoir vu la saison 4, ce serait mieux. Pas obligé, mais ce serait mieux xD**_

* * *

**_Si vous êtes intéressé ( Je parle surtout de deux ou trois d'entre vous ( elles se reconnaitrons :-P ) ) je fais une fiction sur le ship Wanda et Harley des films Suicide Squad et Avengers. Voilà voilà ! Si cela vous interesse, vous trouverez le lien dans mes écrits ! ;-)_**

* * *

_**La deuxième partie de cette fiction est basée sur le point de vue de Samantha.**_

* * *

_**Partie 2 : Samantha**_

Dire que je suis surprise serait un euphémisme. Je ne peux pas croire que Lena est pu tuer son propre frère. Enfin, si, c'est complétement possible. Lex a tellement fait de mal autour de lui que cela devait se terminer définitivement. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma meilleure amie avec un pistolet à la main, assassinant froidement son grand frère sans sourciler. Pourtant, le plus terrible dans tout ça, c'est bien le mensonge de Kara. Je ne peux pas croire que Lena n'était toujours pas au courant de la double identité de notre blonde commune. Comment elle a pu lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi gros et important sur elle-même en regardant mon amie avec des yeux aussi doux ?

Je ne pensais pas que Kara irait jusqu'à mentir à Lena en connaissant sa difficulté à faire confiance aux gens. Dire que cette petite blonde pétillante et pleine d'énergie est amoureuse de ma meilleure amie. C'est ridicule !

Je reprends contenance en avalant le reste de mon verre d'un coup sec devant le regard rieur de Lee. Je repose ensuite mon attention sur mon amie, fronçant des sourcils.

-_** Tu n'étais pas au courant que Kara était Supergirl ? Vraiment ? Elle ne te la jamais dit ? Même pas suggéré ?**_ Lui demandais-je à la va-vite essayant de comprendre les actions de notre amie commune.

\- _**Samy, tu vois mon état. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de le savoir depuis longtemps ?**_ Me dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, sur la défensive.

Si je n'en étais pas sûr avant, son comportement ne me laisse aucun doute et foi de Arias, Kara Danvers va m'entendre ! Je ne peux pas accepter que cette blonde écervelée mente effrontément à ma meilleure amie alors qu'elle aurait bien mieux à faire ! Comme, je ne sais pas moi, enfin s'avouez qu'elle a des sentiments pour Lena !

\- _**Sérieusement, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est aussi…**_ Dis-je en me stoppant volontairement pour ne pas insulter Kara. C'est aussi mon amie après tout.

Je souffle de frustration et d'énervement mélangée avant de me resservir un verre de vin. Le dernier parce que je ne pourrais pas remonter les bretelles de Kara en état éméché. Lena me regarde faire toujours avec cette lueur amusée dans le regard. Comment peut-elle rester si calme ?

-_** Kara n'a jamais eu confiance en moi. Elle ne m'a jamais porté dans son cœur. Elle se méfiait trop de moi pour m'avouer son plus grand secret. C'est aussi simple que ça. Pourquoi je devrais montrer une once d'émotion la concernant ?**_ Dit-elle en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance et légèreté.

Je grimace discrètement en entendant sa voix se brisée légèrement à la fin de sa phrase. Oh Lee, tu fais semblant, mais je te connais par cœur. Vous êtes tellement aveugle toutes les deux.

\- _**Tu vois, je pensais totalement le contraire. Même encore maintenant, **_lui avouais-je pour voir sa réaction. _Si vous ne voulez pas ouvrir les yeux, je vais me charger de le faire pour vous._

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je sais que tu penses que notre relation est plus qu'amicale, mais visiblement, tu t'es trompé,**_ dit-elle sans aucune émotion, son corps se crispant à la mention d'une possible relation entre elles.

-_** Lee, pas de ça avec moi. Je sais lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne ressens rien pour Kara. Je pense même que c'est à cause de ses sentiments que son mensonge passe aussi mal auprès de toi. **_

\- _**Tu m'as presque jeté dans les bras de James à la soirée de Noël, l'année dernière et maintenant, tu veux me jeter dans les bras d'une femme qui m'a menti pendant des années ? Je vais commencer à penser que tu veux à tout prix me caser avec quelqu'un. Peu importe les choses qui le définissent,**_ se défend-elle avec un petit sourire fier d'avoir trouvé une réplique aussi acerbe.

\- _**Tu oublies que j'ai été aussi l'investigatrice de notre relation, il y a des années. Si je n'avais pas fait le premier pas, nous ne serions pas aussi proches l'une de l'autre,**_ lui dis-je avec un petit clin d'œil._ Lee, je sais jouer. Je te connais. Tu ne pourras pas m'avoir comme ça. _

-_** Il a quand même fallu qu'on rompe et que tu t'installes à l'autre bout du pays pour créer cette relation particulière entre nous. **_

\- _**Et vous faites quoi avec Kara ? C'est le même chapitre-là. Vous avez rompu votre amitié et maintenant, c'est comme si vous étiez l'une à l'opposé de l'autre. Tu fuis quand tu es blessé pour ne plus avoir mal. Je te connais, c'est ce que tu as fait avec moi. **_

-_** C'était différent avec toi,**_ réplique-t-elle d'une voix faible, ne croyant même pas elle-même à ses paroles.

Je ne lui réponds pas et lève un sourcil en plongeant mon regard dans ses prunelles si particulière. Après un moment, elle souffle de dépit et je sais que je commence à craqueler sa coquille.

\- _**Tu l'aimes,**_ affirmais-je de but en blanc avec un grand sourire vainqueur, buvant quelques gorgées de mon verre sous son regard noir. _**Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que j'ai raison.**_

Elle décide de ne pas me répondre, appelant le serveur pour qu'il vienne reprendre nos assiettes, nous permettant de payer et de nous en aller. Je ne dis rien, mon regard insistant et mon sourire en coin parle pour moi. Elle essaie de faire abstraction, mais je sais qu'elle craquera à un moment donné.

* * *

Nous sommes à nouveau dans la voiture quand je demande à Lucas de me déposer à une certaine adresse. Il me sourit poliment en acceptant avant de commencer sa route. Lena me regarde en plissant les yeux avant de prendre la parole.

-_** Tu lui as donné qu'elle adresse ? **_Me demande-t-elle d'une voix suspecte.

-_** Ne t'en fais pas, Lee. Je ne vais pas te confronter à ta kryptonite pour le moment. Tu sauras bien assez vite de toute façon, **_souris-je mystérieusement, fière de ce jeu de mots pour parler de Kara alors qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel avec un regard noir.

Pendant tout le trajet, elle essaie de connaître ma destination et je m'amuse à la faire tourner en rond. J'aime voir cette étincelle d'agacement dans son regard vert, cela la rend adorable.

* * *

Après une vingtaine de minutes en voiture, Lucas s'arrête devant un petit immeuble non loin de l'appartement d'Alex. Je vois les yeux de Lena s'écarquiller, un air contrarié sur le visage avant que je ne réussisse à m'extirper du véhicule. Lucas redémarre à mon ordre, empêchant Lena de me suivre.

Je souris d'amusement en sentant mon portable vibré dans ma poche arrière de jean. Je décroche sans même regarder le nom de mon correspondant et écarte légèrement l'appareil de mon oreille en entendant la voix stridente et en colère de ma meilleure amie.

-_** C'est bon ? Tu as fini de me crier dessus ?**_ Lui demandai-je avec un petit sourire impétueux, me dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'immeuble devant moi.

-_** Ne sois pas si impétueuse ! Je te jure que cela va se payer, Samantha ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu vas lui parler !**_ S'exclame-t-elle alors que je suis dans la cage d'escalier.

\- _**Désolée, tu voulais peut-être venir avec moi ?**_ Lui dis-je d'un ton taquin en me dirigeant vers la porte de l'appartement en question, riant du grognement provoqué par Lena.

\- _**Quand tu reviendras, je vais te…**_ Crie-t-elle une nouvelle fois en stoppant ses paroles pour ne pas dire une chose qu'elle ne pense pas.

\- _**Moi aussi, je t'aime, Lee. Je passerais ton bon sentiment à Kara, **_terminais-je notre conversation, y coupant court sous les cris d'indignation de mon interlocuteur.

Clairement, je vais en prendre pour mon grade quand je vais rentrer, mais ma mission est plus importante pour le moment. C'est avec un sourire que je frappe à la porte de Supergirl, attendant qu'elle m'ouvre, ce qu'elle fait quelques secondes plus tard. S'il y a bien un pouvoir qui me manque, c'est bien la Super-Vitesse.

\- _**Coucou Kara,**_ la saluais-je, enjoué et tout de même heureuse de la revoir. Même si c'est une tête à claques !

-_** Sam ?! Sam ! **_Crie-t-elle de joie avant de me prendre dans ses bras, maîtrisant bien moins sa force qu'accoutumer.

Je souris néanmoins, attendrie par son comportement. C'est ma meilleure amie aussi. Je lui rends son étreinte avant d'entrée dans son appartement sous sa demande. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, la blonde sur mes talons avant de m'asseoir sur un des tabourets du bar, observant Kara s'affairer de l'autre côté.

\- _**Je suis allé déjeuner avec Lena tout à l'heure, elle m'a dit des choses très intéressantes,**_ commençais-je innocemment. Je n'aurais qu'une question. _**Est-ce que cela fait vraiment mal de frapper Supergirl alors que je ne suis qu'une humaine ?**_ Questionnais-je sérieusement dans son dos.

Elle stoppe ses gestes sous mes paroles, son corps se crispe pendant un certain temps avant qu'elle n'arrive à reprendre contenance. Je souris à mon analyse, elles réagissent vraiment de la même manière, c'est très drôle.

\- _**Lena et moi ont… On est en froid, **_m'explique-t-elle tout de même, me surprenant. _**Et oui, tu peux demander à Alex, c'est vraiment douloureux, **_me répond-elle tout de même avec un petit sourire amusé que je peux entendre à travers sa voix.

Sa voix est tellement cassée, tellement vide de bonheur que cela me fait drôle. Kara n'est pas du genre à dévoiler ses sentiments aussi facilement, à part avec sa sœur. Elle a vraiment atteint un point de non-retour pour être dans un tel état. Mince, je vais devoir être plus subtil qu'une claque !

\- _**Je sais, elle me l'a dit. Je ne comprends pas, Kara. Pourquoi lui avoir caché être Supergirl ? Tu lui fais confiance, tu es toujours la première à la défendre. Pourquoi lui avoir fait ça ?**_ La questionnais-je de but en blanc, ne supportant pas de voir mes deux meilleures amies se mettent des bâtons dans les roues.

\- _**Au début, j'avais des doutes sur elle, mais quand j'ai appris à la connaître, j'ai vu la lumière derrière ce qu'elle croyait être. Le mensonge était le seul moyen de rester auprès d'elle sans la mettre en danger. Je ne voulais pas la blesser. Surtout pas comme ça. J'ai essayé de lui dire à plusieurs reprises, mais je me dégonflais toujours et au fil du temps, le mensonge est devenu trop gros, j'ai abandonné l'idée de le lui dire,**_ me raconte-t-elle en déposant une bière devant moi, les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle retient.

\- _**C'était complètement idiot, j'espère que tu en es consciente, **_intervins-je en prenant la bière dans ma main, fixant Kara alors que son regard bleu me fuyait par n'importe quel moyen. _Pour la subtilité, tu peux repasser, Arias !_

\- _**Je le sais et j'ai voulu le lui dire, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Quand on était au Kaznia dans l'avion qui nous ramener à National City, mais je me suis une fois de plus ravisé. Pas parce que j'ai eu peur, mais à cause de la trahison trop fraîche d'Eve, son ancienne assistante. J'ai entendu la douleur dans sa voix, c'était horrible et je n'ai pas voulu en rajouter. **_

\- _**Une trahison de plus dans le même jour est bien mieux qu'apprendre un mensonge comme le tien plus tard, **_raisonnais-je sans véhémence, mais avec beaucoup de tristesse.

\- _**Je l'ai compris. Bien trop tard, mais je l'ai compris,**_ dit-elle des larmes coulant librement et silencieusement sur ses joues, son regard perdu sur un point dans la cuisine.

-_** Tu ne parles pas de la trahison, n'est-ce pas ? **_Compris-je, souriant discrètement en arrivant là où je voulais l'emmener.

Il y eu un blanc pendant plusieurs secondes. Ses larmes redoublèrent tandis que je l'observais sans rien dire. Cela me fait bizarre de la voir pleurer. Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer. C'est un moment que je ne veux plus jamais revivre. La bonne humeur de Kara est sa source de fraîcheur. Là voir desséché par un mensonge quel qu'il soit est un spectacle bien trop atroce.

-_** J'ai compris bien trop tard que je l'aimais. J'ai tout fait foirer avant même que cela ne commence. Je suis vraiment la pire des meilleures amies,**_ avoue-t-elle sans hésitation, plongeant son regard bleuté et débordant de larmes dans le mien.

Je ne tiens plus et me lève, contournant le bar pour venir la prendre dans mes bras. Le rayon de soleil vient de se ternir, mais il est encore possible de le refaire jaillir. Elle accepte mon étreinte avec plaisir, encerclant ma taille de ses bras avant de nicher son visage dans mon cou.

Je caresse doucement ses cheveux d'or silencieusement. Il n'y a que les gémissements et les plaintes de Kara qui brise le silence, me donnant les larmes aux yeux.

-_** Je suis tellement désolée,**_ murmure-t-elle dans mon cou, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

Je ne réponds pas, cette excuse ne m'est pas adressé. Je reste juste là, debout au milieu de sa cuisine, l'apaisant comme je peux. Après un moment de pleur et d'excuses répétés, elle se calme enfin, retrouvant un peu de sa joie de vivre. Un petit sourire naît sur ses lèvres alors que j'essuie les larmes sur ses joues avec mes pouces.

\- _**Désolée, tu reviens en ville et je suis une loque,**_ rigole-t-elle à moitié en s'extirpant de mes bras.

\- _**Ce n'est rien. Je suis revenu pour vous après tout,**_ lui avouais-je avec un petit sourire.

Un immense sourire radieux s'étend sur ses lèvres. Personne ne le sait encore, mais j'ai bien l'intention de rester encore un long moment. Je ne supporte plus d'être loin de ma famille.

\- _**Tu devrais retourner chercher Ruby et parler un peu avec Alex. Je sais que tu lui as beaucoup manqué, **_me sourit-elle à nouveau, un énorme sous-entendu dans la voix.

\- _**Elle te la dit,**_ en conclus-je avec amusement. _**J'aurais dû m'en douter. **_

\- _**À ton avis ! On se dit tout entre sœurs,**_ répond-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de me prendre la main, m'accompagnant jusqu'à sa porte.

\- _**Laisse-moi deviné, tu as une urgence en tant que Supergirl aussi,**_ devinais-je devant la précipitation de la grande blonde.

Elle me sourit gêner et je rigole franchement devant le comportement rafraîchissant de ma meilleure amie.

\- _**Los Angeles aurait bien besoin d'un rayon de soleil comme toi, Kara,**_ lui dis-je tendrement en déposant un bisou sur sa joue, la faisant rougir. _**Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais voir comment vont Alex et Ruby. Tu devrais passer à la fin de ta journée, Ruby serait ravie de te revoir,**_ proposais-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- _**Pas de soucis, ce serait avec plaisir. Vous m'avez tant manqué. Embrasse Alex pour moi, **_finit-elle d'une voix taquine, munie d'un clin d'œil avant de fermer la porte derrière moi.

Un sourire amusé reste bloqué sur mes lèvres avant que je ne redevienne sérieuse. Je prends mon portable coincé dans la poche intérieure de ma veste, portant l'appareil à mon oreille.

\- _**Tu as tout entendu ? **_Demandai-je à la personne de l'autre côté du fil, un fin sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-_** Oui,**_ répond faiblement Lena, je peux entendre un fantôme de sanglot dans sa voix.

\- _**Ça va aller, Lee ? Tu veux que je passe avant d'aller chez Alex ? **_Dis-je, inquiète pour ma meilleure amie.

\- _**Non, ça va aller. **_

-_** Je ferais tout pour vous. Absolument, tout, **_souris-je tendrement en entendant le petit rire de Lena à travers le téléphone.

\- _**Alex et toi, hein ? **_Me taquine-t-elle après un petit moment, reprenant son aplomb.

\- _**Comme si tu ne le savais pas, Lee. C'est tellement évident,**_ rigolais-je en prenant le chemin de l'appartement d'Alex.

\- _**Évident comme Kara et moi,**_ avoue-t-elle d'elle-même. Je peux entendre son sourire épanoui à travers sa voix.

-_** Je t'aime Lee, **_dis-je simplement. Il n'y a pas besoin de plus après cet aveu.

-_** Je t'aime aussi Samy. **_

Je raccroche avec ma meilleure amie, le sourire aux lèvres dans un timing parfait. Je suis arrivée chez Alex. Je toque à sa porte, découvrant une véritable tornade à la chevelure brune foncée sur moi. Je rigole devant le comportement attachant de ma fille avant de voir ma petite amie s'approcher de nous.

Elle sourit en coin à notre vision avant de venir déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres avec une infinie douceur. Je suis aux anges dans les bras de ma directrice, ma fille accrochée à nous, rigolant devant notre comportement.

-_** C'était bien trop long, un an, **_murmure Alex en posant son front sur le mien, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

-_** Beaucoup trop long, mais je ne vais plus nulle part à présent. Ma famille est à National City et j'ai bien l'intention de ne plus m'en éloigner. **_

C'est la première fois que je le dis à une autre personne que Ruby et cela fait du bien. Alex me regarde, surprise par ma décision, mais je ne reviendrais pas dessus. Ma famille, c'est elle, Ruby, Lena et Kara. Elles sont mon tout et je n'ai besoin de rien d'autres pour être heureuse.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! Je sais pas, je trouve cette deuxième partie un peu moins bien que celle de Lena. Vous allez surement me dire ce que vous en pensez en reviews ! J'ai hâte ! **_

_**Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes toutes d'accord avec moi sur le fait que Sam et Ruby manque beaucoup trop à cette saison 4 ! **_

_**Publications : Je ne sais pas trop encore. Sûrement entre Samedi et Mardi ! xD ( Paie ta fourchette ! )**_

_**Bisous à vous toutes et on se retrouve sur Bird Of Prey pour celles qui la lise ! :-***_


	3. Partie 3 - Kara

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je reviens avec la troisième partie de cette fiction et - peut-être - une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! ENfin, non, DEUX bonnes nouvelles ! xD La première est que j'ajouterais peut-être une partie 6 à cette story ! Vu comment cette partie 3 est longue, quatre parties ne sera pas suffisantes et la deuxième bonne nouvelle, je vous laisse patienter jusqu'à la fin de cette partie ! :-P ENJOY !

* * *

_**Attention tout de même au spoiler dans cette fiction. Il faut avoir vu la saison 4, ce serait mieux. Pas obligé, mais ce serait mieux xD**_

* * *

**_Si vous êtes intéressé ( Je parle surtout de deux ou trois d'entre vous ( elles se reconnaitrons :-P ) ) je fais une fiction sur le ship Wanda et Harley des films Suicide Squad et Avengers. Voilà voilà ! Si cela vous interesse, vous trouverez le lien dans mes écrits ! ;-)_**

* * *

_**La troisième partie de cette fiction est basée sur le point de vue de Kara.**_

* * *

_**Partie 3 : Kara**_

J'aime voler. C'est la seule chose qui m'a permis de survivre sans la présence de Lena. Je sais que j'ai été idiote, que j'ai tout foutu en l'air avec un mensonge qui me complaît dans notre relation. Un stupide mensonge. Une stupide identité.

Parler avec Sam, avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui arrive à me comprendre, m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Alex est toujours là pour moi, il n'y a aucun doute, mais avoir un avis extérieur à cette histoire m'a fait le plus grand bien. Elle m'a redonné espoir de reconquérir l'amitié de Lena et peut-être un peu plus.

Ce soir, la ville est très calme. Des petits cambrioleurs de bas étage sont les seuls criminels que j'ai arrêtés. Depuis plus d'une heure, je reste dans les airs, cela me permet de réfléchir et d'enlever le poids de mon mensonge. Ma divagation m'amène prêt du grand building à la lettre L. Plus précisément devant le bureau de ma meilleure amie.

Il est allumé, je peux voir sa silhouette assise à son bureau malgré les rideaux fermés. Je suis tenté d'aller lui parler, de m'expliquer, mais je reste immobile pour le moment, mon esprit perdu sur les scénarios possibles de nos retrouvailles. Je soupire en me rendant compte que ce ne sera pas facile de revenir à ce qu'on avait. C'est même impossible.

Je l'aime, c'est une certitude, mais mérite-t-elle vraiment quelqu'un qui lui a menti pendant des années ? Cette question tourne dans mon esprit depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et si j'aggravais la situation en me présentant maintenant devant elle ?

Je suis sauvé par le gong. Un bruit sourd provenant du centre-ville attire mon attention. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au bureau de Lena et écarquille légèrement les yeux de surprise quand je la vois me fixer depuis son balcon. Mon corps est comme paralyser, je n'arrive pas à bouger alors que mon regard est plongé dans le sien.

J'y vois toujours cette colère, cette rancœur, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre à présent. La douceur d'une lueur d'espoir. Je fronce des sourcils à cela. Que s'est-il passé ses derniers jours pour qu'elle possède un tel regard ? Un deuxième bruit sourd me fait sursauter et je l'identifie comme était le bruit d'une explosion. Avec tout le mal du monde, je déconnecte mes yeux de Lena avant de me précipiter vers la source du raffut, ne posant plus aucun regard en arrière.

* * *

Une fois arrivée sur place, je constate qu'il n'y a personne. Aucun adversaire, juste des flammes et des dégâts étonnement faible pour deux explosions. Je ne comprends pas et je n'ai pas le temps de me poser la moindre question puisqu'on m'attaque par-derrière. J'intercepte le coup-de-poing à la dernière seconde, me retournant afin d'identifier mon adversaire.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'incompréhension à l'identité de la personne en face de moi. C'est impossible, nous l'avons vaincu ! Comment peut-elle être devant moi ? Mon esprit dévoré par les questionnements, je n'arrive pas à anticiper sa prochaine attaque qui m'envoie valser à plusieurs mètres.

Je me relève difficilement en voyant des bottes noires devant moi, sonnée autant par le coup que par ce qu'il se passe. Je relève les yeux vers son visage, le regard plein d'incompréhension.

\- _**Tu n'es pas contente de me revoir, Supergirl ?**_ Retentit la double voix de mon ancienne ennemie avec un brin de suffisance dans celle-ci.

-_** Nous t'avons vaincu, Reign ! **_Exposais-je en me relevant totalement, complètement perdue.

Un rire mauvais sort du tréfond de sa gorge avant qu'une pluie de coups ne s'effondre sur moi. Comment est-ce possible ? Sam a détruit Reign devant moi ! Elle ne peut pas être encore en vie ! Pourtant, la douleur que je ressens à chaque coup qu'elle me donne est réelle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais si je ne réagis pas, elle va réussir à me tuer cette fois.

J'esquive sa prochaine attaque, me concentrant sur le combat, les questions viendront ensuite. Je la repousse loin de moi, mais elle ne semble pas perturbée par ma contre-attaque. Elle freine dans les airs, s'aidant de sa cape et de ses bras avant de me viser avec son rayon thermique. Je contre son attaque et réussis néanmoins à prendre le dessus grâce à l'amélioration de mes capacités par la Red Daughter. C'est comme ça que j'arrive à gagner notre échange, transperçant la poitrine de Reign avec mon rayon violet. Son corps s'écroule de plusieurs mètres sur le toit où j'ai failli perdre la vie l'année dernière.

Je vole jusqu'à me retrouver au-dessus du toit, mais il n'y a aucun corps. C'est étrange. Je regarde rapidement autour de moi, restant tout de même sur mes gardes, mais il n'y a vraiment rien. Je fronce des sourcils d'incompréhension avant de me prendre un coup-de-poing en plein visage. La puissance du coup m'a mise à terre et quand je relève mon regard bleu sur mon adversaire, je suis totalement surprise de voir quelqu'un de complètement différent de Reign.

Deux personnes sont sur le toit avec moi. Deux ennemies que je n'aurais jamais pensé affronter de nouveau un jour. Prise dans ma stupéfaction, je me fais électrocuter par mon premier adversaire tandis que le deuxième s'introduit dans mon esprit. Je peux voir devant moi le corps sans vie de Lena. Je sais que c'est une illusion, elle est dans son bureau, mais cette vision me montre tout de même ce qu'il pourrait arriver dans le futur.

Si elle décide de me pardonner et d'accepter mes sentiments envers elle, Lena sera toujours en danger. Ce n'est qu'une humaine, elle ne peut pas se protéger contre des Alien ou des optimisés comme Livewire et Psi. Si je lui avoue mes sentiments, cette vision n'en sera plus une. Un jour, ce sera la réalité et ça, je ne peux le tolérer.

\- _**Vous pensez pouvoir me briser en me faisant voir le pire, mais je vis déjà le pire,**_ leur dis-je en restant un genou à terre, levant mon regard clair et orageux sur les deux femmes.

Je suis blessé, mais également en colère. Je grogne de douleur en me relevant complètement avant d'utiliser ma Super-vitesse et d'asséner un coup-de-poing dans le visage de mes deux adversaires, les mettant à terre. Je les fixe pendant un moment, le regard totalement neutre avant de les voir se disloquer en millier de particules argenté.

Je fronce des sourcils à cet événement avant de me protéger d'un rayon vert grâce à ma cape. La force du rayon est telle qu'il arrive à me repousser de plusieurs mètres, mais j'arrive à lui faire changer de direction en m'écartant de sa trajectoire. Une fois que j'ai repris mes esprits, je peux apercevoir une armure verte devant moi à l'extrémité du toit. Son casque disparaît pour laisser apparaître le visage fou de Lex Luthor.

\- _**Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir une deuxième chance de tuer Supergirl,**_ jubile-t-il avec un énorme sourire fou sur les lèvres.

\- _**Je vous ai vaincu la première fois, je vais simplement recommencer,**_ lui dis-je impétueusement avec un petit sourire en coin, faisant grogner l'homme d'énervement.

Il charge dans ma direction comme un taureau, me permettant de l'éviter. Je suis à quelques mètres du sol quand il envoie un autre rayon d'énergie contre moi. Je le congèle grâce à mon souffle avant de le briser d'un uppercut bien placé. Je n'ai pas le temps de souffler que plusieurs missiles à tête chercheuse se déploient contre moi. Je me protège avec ma cape, mais l'explosion prolongée me fait partir à la dérive et je finis par m'écraser dans la rue en contre-bas.

L'homme se pose devant moi, me prenant par les cheveux avant de me soulever, me faisant grogner de douleur. Il eut un sourire mauvais avant de me donner un coup de tête bien placé à plusieurs reprises. Aussi proche de son armure, je commence à ressentir les effets de la kryptonite présente dans son fonctionnement et mes forces m'abandonne doucement.

\- _**Un être comme toi n'est pas digne de ma petite sœur. Lena ne sera jamais avec toi, elle te déteste pour ce que tu as fait. Tu ne peux que mourir de ma main à présent comme je suis déjà mort de la sienne, **_rigole-t-il avant de me prendre par la gorge, serrant de plus en plus fort.

Je n'arrive plus à respirer, mes forces m'ont complètement abandonnée, mais je ne peux pas renoncer, pas maintenant. Lena a besoin de moi, elle ne souhaite pas ma mort, même possédant toute cette colère dans son cœur ! Si je meurs, son espoir d'une vie meilleure s'éteint avec moi, tout comme l'espoir de toute la ville. J'arrive à poser ma main sur le bras de Lex, ouvrant les yeux pour le fixer méchamment.

\- _**Vous ne savez… Rien d'elle**_, lui dis-je difficilement, ma gorge broyée par sa prise puissante.

Retrouvant un peu de ma force, j'enfonce ma main libre dans son thorax, arrachant son cœur en kryptonite avant de le balancer le plus loin possible de moi. Il me lâche enfin, me laissant tomber au sol alors que je commence à tousser, reprenant ma respiration difficilement. Je pose mon attention sur lui, je souhaite en finir avec lui, mais il se fait tirer dessus plusieurs fois, pile à l'endroit où j'ai arraché le cœur de l'armure.

Je me tourne et souris en découvrant Alex et Lena derrière moi. Heureuse d'avoir du renfort, je m'écroule totalement, n'ayant plus aucune force. Lena se précipite sur moi, criant mon prénom pendant que le corps de son frère disparaît en poussière argentée. Je lui souris faiblement, mes yeux plongés dans sa forêt si luxuriante et merveilleuse. Je me laisse aller à la fatigue sous les demandes incessantes de Lena de garder mon regard dans le sien.

C'est difficile, tellement difficile. J'ai mal partout et j'ai l'impression d'avoir un énorme trou dans la gorge. Un quint de toux vient brûler celle-ci et mon thorax avant que je ne crache des particules argentées. Je n'ai le temps que d'entendre les interrogations de ma grande sœur avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Je me réveille avec un mal de crâne insupportable. Je gémis de douleur en me tenant la tête. Je sens que je suis dans un lit médical et suppose qu'on m'a emmené au DEO. Je soupir de soulagement à cela avant de tenter de me redresser. Seulement, deux poids, un à ma droite et à ma gauche, m'en empêchent.

Je fronce des sourcils et ouvre les yeux, jusqu'ici fermé. J'attends que ma vue se soit adaptée à la luminosité faible de la pièce avant qu'une silhouette m'interpelle. C'est celle de gauche que je vois la première. Je souris en voyant le visage calme et paisible de Samantha. Elle est assise sur une chaise, ses bras croisés sur le matelas, sa tête posée entre eux.

Un sentiment de bien-être se développe dans mon cœur alors que je passe de la première silhouette à la deuxième. Elle est dans la même position que Samantha. Je distingue une main blanche et fine posé sur ma peau d'une manière presque possessive. Mon sourire s'élargit quand mon regard remonte lentement le long du bras reliant la main et que je tombe sur le visage endormi et magnifique de Lena.

Mon cœur commence à danser la salsa dans ma cage thoracique à m'en faire presque mal. Je ne peux m'empêcher de contempler chaque micro expression présente sur sa peau de porcelaine. Ses lèvres d'un rouge vif m'appellent comme un aimant, mais je ne saurais les atteindre. Elles sont hors de ma portée pour un temps indéterminée.

Malgré le bien-être et le calme présent dans mon être, je ne peux que repenser à la vision que j'ai eue. En étant ma petite amie, elle sera toujours en danger. Une douce rougeur apparaît sur mes joues en parlant d'elle dans ses termes. Je ne veux que son bonheur et sa sécurité. Je ne peux plus me permettre le moindre faux pas et être avec elle en serait un.

Pourtant, je suis irrémédiablement attiré par cette femme. Une peau blanche, désignant la pureté. Une chevelure d'un noir intense, désignant la beauté simple et des lèvres d'un rouge vif, signe de tentation et de luxure. Ce sont les caractéristiques même de Lena. Une beauté renversante et tentatrice.

Ma main est comme attirée par sa chevelure, reposant un peu partout autour de nous. Je ne peux m'arrêter et enlace mes doigts dans quelques mèches mises à ma disposition. Son toucher est irrésistible, doux et léger. Je soupire de résiliation, je ne peux pas être loin de cette merveille, c'est physiquement impossible. Mon être entier appelle le sien.

Je sursaute légèrement en entendant distinctement de légers pas arrivés dans notre direction. Avec regret, je retire ma main de la chevelure de Lena, caressant tendrement sa peau au passage. Je tourne ensuite mon regard bleu vers l'entrée, m'attendant à voir débarquer Alex et Ruby puisque Sam est présent dans ma chambre.

Je n'ai qu'à attendre deux petites secondes avant de voir apparaître une chevelure brune bien plus petite que ma grande sœur. Ruby est la première à voir que je suis réveillée et s'apprête à crier, ignorant complètement le sommeil des deux femmes à mes côtés. C'est Alex, dont les réflexes ne sont plus à prouver, qui l'en empêche en posant doucement sa main sur sa bouche.

Elle porte ensuite un regard réprobateur sur la petite fille qui lui demande pardon à travers son joli regard plissé. Après quelques secondes, ma grande sœur a un petit sourire avant de relâcher la petite fille qui vient déposer un bisou sur ma joue avant de s'installer sur une chaise présente devant mon lit.

Ma grande sœur s'avance à sa suite, posant délicatement sa main sur mon front, me demandant implicitement comment je me sens. Je hoche la tête positivement alors que Samantha se réveille, comme si la présence de sa petite amie et de sa fille l'avait attiré à nouveau dans notre réalité.

Son regard rencontre vaguement et rapidement ceux de Ruby et Alex avant de se poser enfin sur ma personne. Je lui souris gentiment alors qu'elle me prend la main, déposant un baiser sur le dessus, plongeant un regard soulager dans mon océan calme et détendu. Je raffermis un peu plus ma prise sur ses doigts, geste intime pour lui affirmer que je vais bien.

Rassurée, son regard est alors attiré en face d'elle, sur Lena. Un petit sourire attendri s'impose sur sa bouche avant qu'elle ne se redresse, étirant son corps suite à la position inconfortable dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Alex reprend toute mon attention, me posant mille et une question à voix basse, ne voulant aucunement réveiller notre amie commune.

-_** Je vais bien, Alex. Je t'assure ! **_M'exclamais-je à voix basse après plusieurs examens, levant les yeux au ciel devant l'instinct de protection de ma grande sœur.

\- _**On n'est jamais trop prudent. Tu as failli y passer. Encore une fois,**_ me dit-elle avec quelques reproches dans la voix, me signifiant que cela était suffisant.

Je ne réplique rien à cela. Elle a raison, deux fois, c'est bien trop pour quelqu'un qui est supposément invulnérable. J'attends donc qu'elle finisse ses examens, soutenus par la mère et la fille Arias.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes se sont passés, Ruby et Sam sont partie prendre des cafés et des beignets à notre boutique, me laissant seule avec Alex assise à la place de Ruby et Lena, toujours endormie à mes côtés. Pendant que ma grande sœur se démène comme elle peut sur sa tablette, mon regard s'égare de nouveau sur Lena.

Elle commence à légèrement trembler dans son sommeil, signe d'un rêve agité. Je pose ma main sur sa tête, caressant ses cheveux pour essayer de la rassurer. Un sourire émerveillé et rassuré s'épanouir sur mes lèvres alors qu'elle redevient calme. Je ne pourrais jamais cesser de l'aimer.

-_** Tu devrais lui dire. Même avec votre différent, elle a veillé sur toi depuis trois jours en ne dormant que trois heures par nuit, **_retentit doucement la voix d'Alex pourtant toujours concentrer sur son travail.

-_** J'étais évanoui pendant tout ce temps !**_ M'exclamais-je un peu trop fort, regrettant mon élan de surprise quand Lena bouge légèrement, sans pour autant se réveiller à mon plus grand soulagement. _**Je ne peux pas. Ce serait la mettre encore plus en danger. Je refuse que cela se produise,**_ continuais-je d'une voix lasse, observant toujours les gestes et réactions de la belle brune endormie.

-_** C'est une Luthor, elle aura toujours des ennemis et justement, tu seras là pour la défendre si jamais elle est attaquée. Ce dont je doute vraiment,**_ continue Alex calmement, munie cette fois d'un petit sourire en coin.

-_** Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais à chaque fois, c'est elle qu'on prend en chasse parce que c'est ma meilleure amie. Devine ce qu'il se passerait si elle devenait ma… Petite amie,**_ affluais-je d'une voix sentimentale, murmurant tout de même ce dernier terme avec un petit sourire rêveur.

-_** Kara, Lena est une Luthor. **_

\- _**Ça, tu l'as déjà dit, **_lui fis-je remarquer en lui coupant la parole, la faisant grogner de mécontentement.

\- _**Ne me coupe pas la parole ! **_Retentit la voix autoritaire de ma sœur, relevant pour la première fois son regard sur moi. _**Lena est une Luthor, ses ennemis sont nombreux et semblables aux tiens. Que ce soit sa mère, son frère ou même Reign, elle a toujours réussi à s'en sortir. Grâce à toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si sa famille est dingue, Kara, mais ce sera de ta faute si tu choisis de ne pas la laisser décider de te donner une chance. Elle aura une raison parfaite de t'en vouloir après. **_

La tirade de ma sœur a pour effet de me désintéresser presque totalement de ma meilleure amie. Mon regard croise celui d'Alex et pendant un long moment, nous restons comme ça. J'en profite pour réfléchir et essayer de trouver le courage nécessaire pour faire ce qu'Alex me conseille de faire.

Son raisonnement n'est pas du tout mauvais. Au contraire, mais à chaque fois que j'essaie de voir un futur entre elle et moi, c'est la vision de Psi qui se présente devant mes yeux. C'est frustrant. En parlant d'elle, il est temps d'avoir des réponses.

\- _**Pendant mon combat, j'ai… J'ai revu et combattu Reign, Livewire, Psi et Lex, appris-je à ma sœur qui ne semble pas étonné. Psi m'a fait voir quelque chose. Une chose qui me terrifie et c'est à cause de cette vision que je n'arrive pas à voir un avenir pour nous deux,**_ avouais-je d'un ton faible, revivant encore et encore cette même vision.

\- _**Le phénomène dont tu as été victime est un stratagème de Lex. Quand vous vous êtes affronté, il a laissé s'échapper une toxine faite à partir de kryptonite argentée. Elle a mis un certain temps à arriver jusqu'à ton cerveau, mais c'est elle qui t'a fait voir tes anciens ennemis,**_ m'explique-t-elle en posant sa tablette sur ses genoux.

-_** Alors quoi ? Cette toxine m'a fait voir mes pires adversaires ?**_ M'exclamais-je sans pour autant crier, posant un regard en biais sur Lena afin de vérifier si elle dort encore.

-_** Parfaitement. Ce ne sont pas n'importe quels ennemis que tu as affrontés. Reign. Livewire. Psi. Lex. Ce sont des méchants qui sont les seuls à avoir réussis à briser Supergirl. Reign a failli te tuer. Livewire est morte dans tes bras, se sacrifiant pour te sauver la vie. Psi a fait ressurgir tes pires peurs et tes faiblesses en s'insinuant dans ton esprit. Lex a attaqué la seule personne que tu n'es jamais aimé et à monter une copie de toi contre toi-même. **_

\- _**C'est logique. J'ai vaincu Reign grâce à ma propre force. J'ai résisté à Livewire et Psi pour la sécurité de Lena et j'ai lutté de toutes mes forces pour ne pas mourir contre Lex. Ne pas laisser mourir mon idéologie avant d'être sauvé par Lena et toi. J'ai vaincu ses ennemis avec ce que je n'avais pas en ses temps-là. Tu veux dire que… **_

\- _**Que la toxine n'a fait rien de plus que de te montrer tes pires craintes. La mort et l'impuissance face à Reign. La culpabilité face à Livewire et Psi. La solitude face à Lex. En vainquant ses ennemis, tu as réussi à vaincre tes peurs et tes faiblesses. La vision que tu as vue ne sera pas la même que votre futur. Tu peux me croire, j'en suis persuadé, **_souris Alex en se levant de sa place, venant sur mon côté gauche.

Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front avec une tendresse infinie, me sourit avant de poser un regard particulier sur Lena. Après un certain temps, un léger sourire amusé se peint sur ses lèvres à ma plus grande surprise.

Elle entame une marche afin de sortir de la chambre, mais elle se stoppe à quelques pas du seuil, sans pour autant se tourner dans ma direction.

\- _**Lena, je sais que tu ne dors plus. Je vais vous laisser. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, **_retentit sa voix et malgré qu'elle soit dos à moi, je peux entendre un sourire dans le timbre de celle-ci.

Puis, elle sort de la chambre, me laissant totalement perdue tandis que Lena émerge, ne semblant même pas reprendre contenance après autant de temps endormi et je comprends que ma grande sœur a raison. Elle était réveillée. Une chaleur familière imprègne mes joues alors que le regard rieur et amusé de ma meilleure amie plonge dans le mien.

-_** Une chose est sûr, c'est que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, mais pour le moment, je n'ai qu'une envie,**_ intervient Lena d'une voix grave de ne pas l'avoir utilisé depuis un petit moment, prenant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

Je n'ai pas le temps ni l'esprit de lui répondre qu'elle entame un mouvement qui me déstabilise et me paralyse complètement. Lentement, comme au ralenti, je la vois se lever de sa place pour s'approcher de mon visage. En quelques secondes et sans que je ne puisse réagir, ses lèvres sont plaquées contre les miennes dans un baiser terriblement doux et sucré.

Je suis surprise par son initiative, tellement surprise que j'en oublie de lui répondre. Ce n'est que quand ses lèvres se détachent des miennes que je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la garder auprès de moi, collé à mon corps. Un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres à mon geste avant que le baiser ne devienne bien moins doux et bien plus sensuel.

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère que cette partie consacrée à Kara vous a bien plût ! J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions en reviews ! N'hésitez pas ! ;-) **_

* * *

_**Pour ce qui est de la deuxième bonne nouvelles : **_

_**J'ai enfin décidé de commencer le crossover que je vous promet depuis la fin de la vie d'Harley Quinn ( Pour celle qui étaient là évidemment ) et je peux donc vous dire à quand je vais commencer à la publier ainsi que les séries et les ships présent dans ce crossover. **_

_**Date de publications du crossover : Le week-end du 10 Août ! Je veux prendre le temps de finir cette fiction et celle sur ScarletQuinn avant de commencer un tel projet ! ;-)**_

_**Séries / Films présents dans le crossover : Supergirl / The 100 / Once Upon A Time / Warehouse 13 / DC Comics / MCU **_

_**Ship principaux du crossover par séries / films : Supergirl \- SuperCorp / The 100 \- Clexa et Octaven / OUAT \- MadArcher / Warehouse 13 \- Bering & Wells / DC Comics - MCU \- ScarletQuinn et Captain Wonder**_

* * *

_**Voilà ! Evidemment, pour toutes les séries que vous ne connaissez pas ( Je SAIS qu'il y aura au moins UNE xD ), vous aurez une note explicative soit dans le chapitre soit autrement et pour ce qui est de l'histoire ainsi que du genre, vous le saurez à la publication du premier chapitre ! :-P **_

_**Sachez juste que cette histoire ne concernera pas de super héro ( même si il y a deux ships provenant de DC et Marvel ) et qu'il portera sur mon sujet d'écriture de prédilection ! :-P **_

_**Je préfère aussi vous dire que je n'aurais pas de date de publication précise et que j'écrirais ( comme d'habitude ) au jour le jour :-) **_

_**Evidemment, il est possible que certain ship viennent s'ajouter à cette petite liste ( Agent Reign de Supergirl, Mavie de Descendants, etc... ) Nous verrons bien en temps et en heures. **_

_**Pour le moment, profitez bien de cette petite histoire sur Supercorp et si vous voulez me poser des questions sur ce fameux crossover, je suis toute ouïe ! **_

_**Bisous à vous tous ! :-***_


	4. Partie 4 - Lena

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon bon bon, je sais ! J'avais dit que c'était la dernière partie de cette fiction Supercorp, mais en fait, pas du tout ! xD Je me suis rendu finalement compte qu'avec mon style d'écriture détaillée, il y aura surement deux voir trois autres parties en plus ( donc on tombe dans les alentours d'une fiction avec maxi 7 parties ! xD ) Je vous en tiendrez évidemment au courant de l'avancer de tous ça ! ;-) Pour le moment, je vous laisse avec la partie 4 de cette fiction ! ENJOY !

* * *

_**Attention tout de même au spoiler dans cette fiction. Il faut avoir vu la saison 4, ce serait mieux. Pas obligé, mais ce serait mieux xD**_

* * *

**_Si vous êtes intéressé ( Je parle surtout de deux ou trois d'entre vous ( elles se reconnaitrons :-P ) ) je fais une fiction sur le ship Wanda et Harley des films Suicide Squad et Avengers. Voilà voilà ! Si cela vous interesse, vous trouverez le lien dans mes écrits ! ;-)_**

* * *

_**La troisième partie de cette fiction est basée sur le point de vue de Lena.**_

* * *

_**Partie 4 : Lena**_

_~ Point de vue Lena ~ _

Je soupire en quittant des yeux le dossier sur lequel je travaille depuis plusieurs heures à présent. Je suis fatiguée, mais je dois finir pour demain alors je n'ai pas le choix. Rien n'a changé, je suis toujours un bourreau de travail. Pourtant, sans vraiment le remarquer, tout à réellement changer. Je m'adosse complètement contre le siège de mon fauteuil, fermant les yeux en repensant à ce fameux jour où j'ai eu l'audace d'embrasser ma meilleure amie.

_~ Flash-back ~_

\- **_Une chose est sûr, c'est que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, mais pour le moment, je n'ai qu'une envie, _**susurrais-je à Kara en prenant ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, ressentant une vive vague de chaleur parcourir mon corps à sa réaction.

Elle est tellement adorable. Ses joues prennent une légère teinte rose à mesure que je m'avance vers elle. Mon regard est comme piégée dans son océan, mais cela me va. Pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais m'extraire de cette délicieuse sensation. Pourtant, son regard commence à parcourir plusieurs fois la distance entre mes émeraudes scintillantes et mes lèvres rouges, augmentant la chaleur présente dans mon corps.

C'est incroyable le nombre d'émotions qu'elle peut me faire ressentir avec un simple regard. Un simple sourire ou même une simple parole. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à résister à cette charmante jeune femme alors que nous nous côtoyons tous les jours. Visiblement, je possède des ressources cachées.

Le flux d'émotion est intense, mais ce n'est rien pour le moment. Nos lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres. Les saphirs de Kara replongent dans mon océan vert, cherchant sûrement un point d'ancrage au fond de mes pupilles. Cette idée me fait sourire avant qu'un feu d'artifice n'explose dans l'intégralité de mon corps alors que nos lèvres sont enfin collées ensemble.

Le baiser est doux. Chaste. Presque timide. Nos langues ne se sont même pas encore rencontrer qu'un feu brûle déjà mon bas-ventre. C'est ridiculement agréable. Seulement, Kara ne semble plus dans son corps. Elle ne réagit même pas depuis que nos lèvres se sont trouvées. Un sentiment différent commence à naître dans mon cœur. La déception. J'étais pourtant sûr qu'elle répondrait à mon baiser. Je me suis visiblement trompé.

Le cœur meurtri par un faux espoir, je commence à entamer un mouvement pour m'extraire du paradis de ses lèvres quand sa main vient directement bloquer ma nuque, m'empêchant de m'éloigner davantage. Je me résous à plonger un regard incertain dans les pupilles de Kara, mais je suis soufflé par ce que je vois.

Le bleu océan d'habitude si calme est devenu orageux. Ses pupilles sont dilatées au possible, preuve de l'envie qu'elle a éprouvé à travers notre échange. Sans demander son reste, elle plaque sa bouche contre la mienne mélangeant la douceur et la sauvagerie de cet échange différent du premier.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir légèrement à la sensation si douce de retrouver ses lèvres quand soudain, le bout de sa langue vient titiller ma lèvre inférieure, demandant l'accès timidement. Un sourire s'élargit sur mes lèvres à cette demande et je lui accorde le passage presque instantanément.

La sensation est encore mieux que dans mes rêves. Nos langues se trouvent immédiatement pour commencer un balai de domination. À ma plus grande surprise, c'est elle qui gagne l'ascendant. Elle retire légèrement sa langue sous mon soupir de frustration avant de venir prendre ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, créant une violente vague de désir dans tous mon être. Elle s'est y faire, c'est certain.

Le baiser se termine comme ça et nous restons front contre front encore un instant. Elle soupire de bonheur, me faisant sourire également. Nos regards se retrouvent et je me perds dans cette immensité bleue que sont ses yeux. Elle pose une main sur ma joue avec tendresse, caressant ma peau avec affection.

Une nouvelle lueur est naît au plus profond de son regard. Une lueur d'amour. Cette constatation fait naître une douce chaleur sur mon visage, qui doit se voir facilement sur ma peau de porcelaine, mais je m'en fiche. Kara vaut toutes les gênes du monde. Cependant, je sais que nous devons parler de ce qu'il s'est passé pour que cette situation et ses non-dits ne pourrissent pas l'avenir que nous pouvons construire.

Elle en est consciente, elle aussi. Son visage se recule du mien et je comprends que l'heure n'est plus à la douceur. Je souffle avant de respirer un bon coup afin de me donner du courage, mais alors que je m'apprête à commencer la conversation, sa voix s'élève la première.

-_**Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, **_dit-elle en baissant le regard sur ses mains qui jouent maladroitement avec le drap devant elle.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée ?**_ Demandai-je en connaissant déjà la réponse et elle ne va sûrement pas me plaire.

\- _**Toi et moi, Lena. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'être avec toi et de continuer à être Supergirl. Tu es ma meilleure amie. J'aurais tellement voulu que cela reste comme ça. **_

Un petit sourire nostalgique naît sur ses lèvres à la mention de notre lien. Qui est totalement caduque à présent.

\- _**Personne ne te demande d'abandonner Supergirl. Tu peux très bien gérer une relation amoureuse en gardant tes deux côtés. Tu l'as bien fait avec Mon-El, **_raisonnais-je d'une voix neutre, m'adossant à mon siège en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Je sens la graine de la colère s'insinuer dans mon cœur. J'essaie de rester le plus neutre possible, créant une barrière entre elle et moi en la personne de mes bras croisés, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Elle vient de me blesser une fois de plus sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle a pris le risque avec cet idiot de Daxamite, se jetant corps et âme dans cette relation alors pourquoi refuser de faire la même chose avec moi ?

\- _**Je ne veux pas comparer la relation que j'ai eu avec Mon-El et la relation que j'ai avec toi. Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. **_

\- _**Ce n'est clairement pas la même chose en effet. Tu n'as jamais menti à Mon-El,**_ commentais-je d'une voix froide, munie d'un regard noir à la façon Luthor.

\- _**Je ne voulais pas te faire comprendre ça, Lena. Ce n'est pas pareil entre vous deux parce que je n'ai jamais eu à m'inquiéter autant pour lui. Ma relation avec Mon-El était facile et agréable, mais ce que j'éprouve pour toi, c'est bien plus puissant et grisant. C'est pour cela que j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas que mes obligations en tant que Supergirl t'atteignent d'une quelconque manière. Tu étais ma meilleure amie et tu as failli mourir quatre fois ! **_

\- _**Et toi, tu as approché la mort de bien plus prêt que moi. Ce qui est un comble pour une personne se disant invulnérable, **_crachais-je en plongeant ma forêt électrique dans son océan incertain.

Je comprends ses peurs, mais elles ne sont pas valables dans notre histoire. Elle doute d'elle-même et de sa capacité à me protéger, et même de ma propre capacité à me protéger toute seule. C'est ça qui me met le plus hors de moi. Je serre les poings en me levant de ma chaise, commençant à faire les cent pas devant son lit. Je dois me calmer.

\- _**Je ne suis pas une chose fragile, Kara ! Je suis capable de me protéger toute seule ! Je t'interdis de prendre une décision aussi importante pour notre relation sans prendre en compte mon avis,**_ lui grognais-je dessus sans pouvoir me contrôler. Elle me met hors de moi.

\- _**Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, Lena !**_ S'exclame-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement basse. C'est la première fois qu'elle hausse le ton sur moi d'une telle manière.

\- _**Ce sont bien les Super ça, toujours à vouloir tous contrôler,**_ commentais-je entre mes dents, soutenant le regard outré de ma stupide, mais irrésistible blonde.

\- _**Ce sont bien les Luthor ça, toujours à vouloir être plus têtu que les autres,**_ contre-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Je ne peux pas empêcher un minuscule sourire amuser d'étiré le coin de mes lèvres. Je suis tellement en colère, mais l'expression que fait Kara en ce moment est bien trop sexy pour être ignoré. Je grogne devant le pouvoir d'attraction que possède cette impétueuse blonde sur ma personne. Je vais devoir gérer cela pour plus tard.

-_** Tu devrais savoir qu'avec moi, ça ne prend pas. Je suis humaine, je suis vulnérable, mais je ne suis pas faible ! Alex t'épaule tous les jours et tu ne dis rien, mais je devrais être loin de toi parce que tu as peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ? Tu te moques de moi ! **_Repris-je tout de même après un petit moment pour reprendre mes esprits.

\- _**Alex est la directrice du DEO, elle est entraînée pour aller sur le terrain, **_m'explique-t-elle simplement avec un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres. Elle cherche à m'énerver ou quoi ?

Si tu veux jouer, Kara Danvers, nous allons jouer. Avec un regard neutre, je monte sur le lit, surprenant totalement la petite blonde. Je la force à s'allonger sur le dos, restant au-dessus d'elle, piégeant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Elle est à ma merci comme aucun Super n'a été à la merci d'un Luthor. Je profite de ma position pour plonger mon regard déterminé dans le sien. Elle ne réagit pas, se contentant de me fixer avec un sourcil rehaussé.

\- _**Tu as le choix, Kara. Sois-tu te dégages de mon emprise et tu renonces complètement à ton amour pour moi soit tu me fais confiance et tu me laisses t'aimer comme tu le mérites. **_

Ma voix est redevenue douce. J'ai compris ce qu'elle essayait de faire, mais ça ne marchera pas. Je ne veux pas abandonner l'idée d'un futur à deux parce que mademoiselle a peur pour ma sécurité.

Je peux voir une véritable bataille commencer entre son cœur et son esprit à travers ses pupilles bleus. Elle lutte pour savoir quelle option est la bonne. Je me penche jusqu'à son oreille, pressant un peu plus les paumes de mes mains sur ses poignets.

\- _**Je suis une Luthor et en bonne Luthor, on ne me tue pas facilement. Je t'aime Kara. Du plus profond de mon âme. Accepte-moi, **_la suppliais-je alors que tout son corps bouge pour rester en contact avec le mien.

Elle souffle de dépit avant de forcer sur ses poignets pour me faire lâcher prise. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se fait couper en deux avec une lenteur exceptionnelle devant son choix. Mes yeux commencent à me piquer, je ne peux plus rester comme ça alors j'amorce un mouvement pour m'extirper de son corps. Être loin d'elle, tel est son choix.

Seulement, à ma plus grande surprise, ses mains viennent se sceller dans mon dos, me forçant à revenir au plus proche d'elle. Je ne comprends pas ses réactions. Pourquoi me retenir alors qu'elle vient clairement de choisir d'oublier ses sentiments pour moi ? Je n'ose pas replonger mon regard dans le sien. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. J'essaie de m'extirper une nouvelle fois, mais sa prise est trop puissante.

Elle utilise sa super force, je peux le deviner alors je ne peux que rester au-dessus d'elle, les bras ballants et le regard fuyant. Ce n'est absolument pas dans ma nature. Un Luthor ne montre jamais ses faiblesses. Un Luthor reste digne et la tête haute en toute circonstance. J'ai été élevé par ses personnes, je peux être comme eux quand je le désire.

M'imposant alors ce trait de caractère sur le visage, j'ai le courage de fixer Kara, toujours allongée sous moi. Mon regard est dur et noir comme la nuit. J'essaie de faire passer toute ma déception dans celui-ci. Je serre les poids pour éviter de faire une bêtise comme lui en mettre un en pleine figure. Ce serait idiot et suicidaire pour mon membre.

Comme seul un Luthor peut le faire, je lui tiens tête, cachant toutes mes blessures derrière un masque d'indifférence et de haine. Être un Luthor est mon seul point d'accroche à ce moment, la seule chose qui me permet de ne pas m'écrouler lamentablement. Sa réaction m'énerve, elle est bien trop calme pour ce qu'elle a choisi de faire.

Un petit sourire vient étirer ses lèvres alors que je fronce des sourcils. Je prends ce sourire comme un affront direct. Elle ose me sourire alors qu'elle ne m'a pas choisi ? Alors qu'elle vient de broyer mon cœur en mille morceaux ? Elle se moque de moi ! Il faut que je prenne l'air. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer sous son regard intense.

Seulement, elle ne me permet pas de m'en aller et resserre même sa prise dans mon dos, me rapprochant encore plus de son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a derrière la tête ? Comme pour me donner une réponse, ses jambes viennent encercler ma taille, m'empêchant de bouger.

Cette position fait naître beaucoup trop de choses en moi. Du désir. De l'excitation. La chaleur de mon corps augmente de quelques degrés quand un petit gémissement sort d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'elle a bougé malencontreusement l'une de ses jambes. Je suis perdue dans les limbes de mon envie, essayant de ronger mon frein comme je le peux. Ce qui est compliquer.

Je perçois à peine ses bras se desserrer avant de voir l'une de ses mains prendre mon menton entre ses doigts. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que nos regards n'étaient plus liés. Elle me force à la fixer et c'est ce que je fais après quelques secondes à lutter pour la forme. Ce que j'y vois alors me souffle complètement.

\- _**Je pense que tu as mal interprété mes gestes, Lena. Laisse-moi remédier à cela,**_ s'élève sa voix aussi joueuse que séductrice.

Elle n'a pas à tendre le cou très loin pour atteindre mes lèvres, nos visages sont extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre. Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand je sens sa saveur sur ma bouche. Je suis tenté de ne pas répondre à ses avances, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Tout mon corps hurle de lui répondre. Il me hurle de la toucher.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, encore perdu dans une dimension de plaisir, je lui rends son échange en y ajoutant ma colère. Je lui mords légèrement la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle quémande un accès à ma bouche avant de le lui accorder. Un gémissement profond sort de ma gorge à travers le baiser quand je sens son contact direct sur ma peau.

Elle vient de glisser sa main sous ma chemise, caressant doucement le bas de mon dos. Ses gestes sont extrêmement doux alors que notre baiser est violent. Nos langues se battent depuis tout à l'heure pour la domination, je tire sur ses longs cheveux de blé pour la faire abdiquer. C'est hors de question qu'elle arrive à me dominer après tout ce qu'elle a fait !

Ce qui était léger au début devient soudainement violant. Un gémissement mélangé entre la douleur et l'excitation sort de la gorge de Kara quand je tire beaucoup plus fort sur ses cheveux. Pour répondre à mon élan de violence, elle griffe légèrement mon dos, me faisant prendre conscience de ce que je suis en train de faire.

Le masque des Luthor tombe pour ne laisser que Lena. Notre échange ralentit, se faisant plus doux. Kara m'enveloppe entièrement dans ses bras comme pour me protéger du potentiel sentiment de culpabilité qui pourrait assouvir mon cœur. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas. Oui, c'était violent, mais cela résume mon état d'esprit alors je n'en ai pas honte.

Kara le comprend puisqu'un sourire vient s'ajouter à notre baiser avant qu'il ne devienne plus que quelques baisers papillons sur nos lèvres respectives. Supergirl vient caresser lentement mes cheveux en brisant notre échange, plongeant son regard ému dans le mien. Elle vient ensuite déposer plusieurs baisers papillons sur mon visage pour finir à nouveau sur mes lèvres.

Exténuée par tant d'émotion, c'est moi qui interromps ce nouvel échange. Je soupire avant de poser mon front sur sa clavicule, soufflant longuement pour reprendre mes esprits. Ma belle blonde me soutient en caressant mon dos tendrement.

\- _**Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais te contrarier,**_ rigole la petite sœur d'Alex alors que je me redresse, lui faisant les gros yeux.

\- _**Contrarier ? J'ai cru que tu voulais oublier tes sentiments, imbécile ! **_M'écriais-je en me redressant vivement, lui assénant une claque à l'épaule. _**Ne me refais plus jamais ça !**_ Ajoutai-je avec un regard glacial, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

\- _**Je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais, **_souligne la kryptonienne avec un clin d'œil.

Heureusement qu'elle est à l'abri de toute attaque extérieure, balle et bombe nucléaire comprise, sinon je me serais fait un plaisir de lui mettre une balle dans le genou. Je ne veux pas la tuer, mais il ne faut pas rigoler avec une Luthor ! Le rire de ma blonde résonne dans toute la pièce, décryptant mes pensées sur mon visage.

-_** Arrête de faire ta Luthor. Je plaisante, Lena, **_m'avoue-t-elle avec un sourire attendri avant de s'aider à nouveau de ses jambes pour me faire revenir vers elle. _**Je t'aime plus que ma propre raison et j'accepte notre relation totalement. Même si je meurs de trouille,**_ ajoute-t-elle avec un petit sourire moins assuré que tous ceux que j'ai eu le plaisir de voir.

Pour la rassurer, je pose mon front sur le sien, posant un léger bisou sur le bout de son nez, ce qui la fait rire. Ce que je peux aimer ce rire ! Ma main droite vient se placer sur sa joue d'où je caresse affectueusement sa peau de satin.

-_** Je t'aime, Kara Danvers,**_ lui dis-je simplement avec un sourire radieux.

\- _**Je t'aime tellement, Lena Luthor,**_ me répond-elle avec le regard brillant d'émotion avant de reprendre mes lèvres avec une douceur que je ne retrouve qu'en elle.

_~ fin du flash back ~ _

Cela fait trois mois que nous sommes ensemble officiellement et je ne peux être plus heureuse. Notre différent appartient totalement au passé, même si cela reste encore un sujet sensible pour ma belle et adorable petite amie.

Je suis distraite dans mes souvenirs par ma meilleure amie. Même si j'ai encore les yeux fermes, je sais que c'est elle. Samantha s'avance dans mon bureau, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Elle s'installe directement sur le rebord du bureau, face à moi. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux, mais un sourire irradie mes lèvres à sa simple présence.

\- _**Tu comptes revivre vos premiers baiser encore longtemps ? **_Me demande-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

Je prends encore quelques secondes avant de rouvrir les yeux, les plongeant directement dans ceux de ma meilleure amie. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de me lever de mon siège, me dirigeant vers le porte manteau. Elle ne choisit pas de me suivre alors, une fois mon manteau mit et mon sac à main sur le bras, je me tourne vers elle.

\- _**Tu comptes rester assise sur mon bureau encore longtemps ou tu te décides à me suivre afin que nous rejoignions nos petites amies au bar ?**_ Lui dis-je en écho avec sa phrase précédente, lui tirant un rictus amusé.

\- _**Nous avons fait tellement de folie sur ce bureau. Es-tu sûr que tu ne repensais pas à ça ?**_ Me taquine-t-elle en me suivant à travers le couloir, direction l'ascenseur.

\- _**Sache, très chère, que les baisers de Kara me font bien plus d'effet que tout ce que nous avons vécu sur ce bureau, **_lui répondis-je totalement sérieuse, laissant planer tout de même un petit sourire taquin sur le coin de mes lèvres.

Samantha ne réplique rien, mais elle rejoint ses mains au niveau de son cœur, comme s'il avait été gravement touché. Ses pitreries me font rire avant que nous ne nous dirigions vers ma voiture.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà pour cette partie avec Lena ! J'espère avoir des reviews de votre part ! J'ai hâte de les lire au tout cas ! Merci à vous ! **_

_**Publications : Aucune idée, nous verrons bien ! xD **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	5. Partie 5 - Kara

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, bon, bon, au final, il n'y aura que 5 parties ! xD Nan, vraiment, désolée pour le faux espoir, mais je me suis rendu compte en écrivant cette partie que j'avais une parfaite fin ! Donc j'ai décider de la garder et de conclure cette histoire comme ça ! :-) Pour vous rassurer, je vais commencer une nouvelle fiction SuperCorp dès maintenant ( ça dépend à quand vous lisez cette dernière partie, mais ça se peut que la prochaine histoire soit déjà en ligne ! xD ) Et je peux vous annoncer que pendant le reste des vacances, IL N'Y AURA QUE DES FICTIONS SUPERCORP ! :-D J'ai pleiiiins d'idée que j'ai écrite de coté et jai déjà commencer à en mettre une sur papier qui donnera la prochaine fiction ! ;-) J'arrête de parler et vous laisse profiter de cette dernière partie ! ENJOY !

* * *

_**Attention tout de même au spoiler dans cette fiction. Il faut avoir vu la saison 4, ce serait mieux. Pas obligé, mais ce serait mieux xD**_

* * *

**_Si vous êtes intéressées, une nouvelle fiction SuperCorp arrivera dans la nuit ( Peut-être est-elle déjà en ligne xD ) donc je vous retrouverez là-bas ! ;-) _**

* * *

_**La cinquième partie de cette fiction est basée sur le point de vue de Kara.**_

* * *

_**Partie 5 : Kara**_

J'étais tranquillement dans mon appartement, regardant une série sur mon canapé en attendant que Lena finisse sa journée quand Alex et Sam se sont incrusté dans mon cocon. Dès les premières secondes, je savais que cela n'allait pas être de tout repos avec ses deux piles électriques et je ne me suis pas trompé.

* * *

Je grimace pour la énième fois depuis qu'elles ont réussi à me traîner dans notre bar favori. J'adore cet endroit, c'est indéniable. En plus, ils ont installé un karaoké grâce à moi, mais rien ne vaut la tranquillité de mon appartement ni la chaleur des bras de Lena. En parlant de ma petite amie, Samantha est allée à L-Corp pour la ramener ici après lui avoir envoyer un message.

Je pensais qu'elle n'allait jamais accepter. Aujourd'hui est une journée trop importante pour L-Corp et son PDG. Elle doit finir ses dossiers pour l'inauguration de sa nouvelle technologie. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle allait refuser, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Avec un sourire vainqueur, notre amie commune était alors partie pour nous la ramener.

Pendant ce temps, je suis resté avec Alex dans le bar. Nous avons commandé nos verres les uns après les autres. Rien de bien fort, nous sommes restés à la bière pour ma sœur et au soda pour moi. Je n'aime pas l'alcool terrestre et je ne vois pas l'utilité d'en boire alors que je suis immunisé contre ses effets.

\- _**Alors, comment s'est d'être la petite amie de Lena Luthor ? **_Me demande soudainement Alex avec un sourire taquin.

\- _**C'est à la fois revigorant et complètement terrifiant,**_ lui répondis-je sincèrement avec un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- _**Je n'en doute pas et tu arrives à gérer ton inquiétude ? Je sais que tu fais un gros travail sur toi-même. **_

Un petit sourire attendri naît sur le coin de mes lèvres à la question de ma grande sœur. Depuis que je suis avec Lena, nous nous sommes disputés une fois. À cause de moi. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris que je devais faire quelque chose pour gérer mon stress et mon inquiétude. En toute connaissance de cause, Lena m'a épaulé dans ma démarche.

\- _**C'est très dur par moment. Surtout, quand L-Corp prépare des inaugurations comme celle de demain, mais je fais de mon mieux pour être digne d'être avec elle. Elle est fantastique, Alex. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela, pas même avec Mon-El. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que je vis. Pas dans votre langue en tout cas,**_ rigolais-je pendant qu'Alex me tire la langue à ma phrase.

\- _**Je suis fière de ce que tu accomplie grâce à Lena et à son soutien. Elle est folle amoureuse de toi, c'est affligeant comme c'est mielleux, mais c'est tout ce que je voulais pour toi. Tu as ma petite sœur, je veux ton bonheur et je vois qu'il est le résultat de votre dynamique. **_

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Alex me fasse une telle louange de mon couple. Je m'attendais plus une réaction de grande sœur protectrice, mais cela me fait plaisir. Je lui réponds par un grand sourire lumineux avant que la conversation ne tourne autour de nos deux couples. Elle est heureuse avec Samantha et pour notre plus grand bonheur à toutes, la grande brune reste en ville. Que demandez de plus ?

Après quelques minutes de taquinerie et de rires, Alex a réussi à m'attirer sur la piste de danse. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle y arriverait. Je ne suis pas une danseuse, mais une chanteuse. Pourtant, je suis présente au beau milieu de la piste et en plus de ça, je m'amuse beaucoup. Cette soirée est agréable malgré le fait que Lena et Sam ne soient pas encore revenus.

Alors que je me rapproche d'Alex, dansant sensuellement à ses côtés avec un sourire amusé, je sens des mains venir caresser ma taille avant de se joindre sur mon ventre. J'allais repousser cette personne aux mains un peu trop baladeuses comme il se doit quand ses battements de cœur attirèrent mon attention.

Je les reconnaîtrais entre mille et un énorme sourire ravi se peint sur mes lèvres tandis que la personne derrière moi se rapproche de mon dos, glissant mes cheveux lâchés sur une seule épaule, dégageant ma nuque. Mon corps s'enflamme directement en sentant un souffle chaud caresser ma peau, me provoquant un frisson.

Je la sens se déhancher contre moi, rapprochant toujours plus nos corps. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, au contraire. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et une main derrière sa tête, caressant ses longs cheveux noir corbeau. La chaleur monte de plusieurs crans au fur et à mesure que ses mains se font baladeuses, mais pour rien au monde, je n'arrêterais cette danse.

Ma main libre se place sur le bas de son dos et j'arrive à la glisser sous son chemisier, caressant cette peau si douce. Elle dépose un baiser appuyé sur mon front et je peux sentir son sourire à cette marque de tendresse. Elle continue son manège pendant quelques secondes, parsemant mon visage de doux baiser papillon avant d'atteindre mes lèvres.

Ses lèvres ont un goût sucrées, elles sont si douces et agréables et comme à chaque fois, une explosion de sensation se produit dans mon être à leur contact. Comme je l'ai dit à Alex, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Elle est la première et sûrement la dernière. Je me laisse complètement aller dans cet échange, apaisé et détendue quand sa langue vient se glisser entre mes lèvres.

Je gémis de surprise devant son audace avant de sourire et d'ajouter ma touche personnelle à la bataille se produisant dans ma bouche. Sa langue est chaude, humide. C'est une sensation étrange que de sentir une langue différente de la sienne dans sa bouche, mais c'est aussi une sensation délicieusement sensuelle.

Il n'y a pas deux personnes capables de manier sa langue comme Lena. À la fois passionnée et douce, ses mouvements définissent à eux seuls la personnalité de ma belle brune. Passionnée par cet échange incroyable, ma main sur sa nuque remonte jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux où je peux légèrement enfoncer mes ongles.

Elle produit un gémissement plaintif, à la limite du plaisir, tandis qu'elle se venge en griffant mon dos, remontant lentement le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Un énorme frisson parcourt mon corps à ce geste. Elle sait que je suis particulièrement sensible à cet endroit. C'est de bonne guerre et ce n'est pas désagréable non plus.

Malheureusement, je perçois sa respiration être de plus en plus saccadée, signe que notre baiser doit être stoppé pour que ma belle chef d'entreprise ne soit pas privée de sa respiration.

Avec douceur, je commence à ralentir le baiser, ma main revenant sur sa nuque, caressant la base de ses cheveux. Elle comprend qu'il faut que notre échange cesse pour son bien. Un petit sourire attendri apparaît sur ses lèvres à mon geste attentif alors qu'elle laisse traîné celles-ci un peu plus longtemps sur les miennes pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Une fois que l'échange est totalement terminé, je me retourne complètement, plongeant avec plaisir mon regard clair dans le vert de sa forêt insolite. Un fin sourire naît sur nos lèvres tandis que nos yeux pétillent d'une même émotion. Je me rapproche toujours plus, passant mes bras autour de son cou quand la musique change de rythme.

Avec un regard amusé, elle encercle ma taille de ses bras, me rapprochant toujours plus de son corps. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, apaisé par sa simple présence tandis qu'elle glisse une jambe entre les miennes. Ce geste fait naître un petit gémissement d'anticipation, je sens même son sourire à travers ses lèvres posées sur le haut de mon crâne.

\- _**Tu es une sacrée allumeuse, tu sais,**_ lui murmurais-je à l'oreille, profitant de ma position pour cela.

\- _**Ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne peux pas te résister, **_répond-elle naturellement en glissant sa jambe un peu plus haut, touchant presque mon intimité. Presque.

Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, ou malheureusement, je ne saurais dire, Samantha et Alex reviennent vers nous, un immense sourire sur chacune de leurs bouches. Je souffle en connaissant ce regard chez le couple, ce n'est jamais bon.

\- _**On va vous séparer avant que tout le monde ne soit témoin d'une scène déconseillée aux moins de dix-huit ans, **_commente Samantha en me retenant contre elle tandis que ma grande sœur entraîne Lena loin de moi.

Je suis sûr le point de me plaindre quand la grande brune se glisse devant moi, m'invitant à danser avec elle. J'accepte à contre cœur en observant ma grande sœur faire de même avec ma petite amie. Quand elles ont une idée derrière la tête, c'est impossible d'aller contre elles. Surtout, quand elles sont soudées comme à ce moment.

\- _**Arrête de faire la tête sinon je vais me vexer,**_ plaisante Sam en plongeant son regard dans le mien, une grimace faussement triste sur le visage.

\- _**Vous venez de kidnapper ma petite amie ! **_M'exclamais-je à son intention alors qu'elle lève un sourcil en me fixant.

\- _**Dis celle qui était prête à s'envoyer en l'air au milieu de la piste de danse,**_ susurre ma meilleure amie à mon oreille avec un sourire machiavélique.

Je ne réponds pas, trop choquée par les paroles de la petite amie de ma sœur. En voyant ma réaction, elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire à mes dépens.

\- _**Vous étiez tellement dans votre bulle que vous n'aviez même pas remarqué que tout le monde s'est arrêté pour être témoin de votre baiser. Alors je ne te parle même pas de la suite,**_ m'explique-t-elle, véritablement amusée par la situation.

Je comprends alors qu'elles ont eu plus que raison de nous interrompre. Je soupire de résiliation avant de murmurer un merci et de me laisser aller dans les bras de ma meilleure amie. Elle me murmure quelque chose à l'oreille tandis que mon regard se bloque sur Alex et Lena. Un sourire fier se bloque sur mes lèvres quand je les vois rire ensemble.

\- _**Je suis heureuse qu'Alex intègre aussi facilement Lena,**_ commentais-je d'une voix douce, toujours dans les bras de Sam, mon menton reposant sur son épaule, me donnant toute l'aisance nécessaire afin d'admirer ma douce Lena.

\- _**Alex adore Lena. Elle a appris à la connaître depuis que nous sommes en couple. Elle ne te le dira jamais, mais elle est fière que vous soyez ensemble. Lena est une personne qu'elle a appris à apprécier grâce à toi. **_

Les paroles de Sam m'émeuvent alors que je resserre ma prise sur ses épaules. Je ne peux pas rêver mieux comme meilleure amie, maintenant que Lena possède un cran au-dessus de ce stade, celui de mon cœur.

* * *

Nous continuons de danser pendant encore quelques chansons et pendant tout ce temps, mon regard n'est destiné à nulle autre que Lena. Je me rends compte chaque jour que j'ai énormément de chance de l'aimer et d'être aimé par elle. Ma vie aurait pu continuer à être fade et sans aucune saveur sans elle et pour ça, je lui en suis reconnaissante.

Alors oui, notre relation a commencé sur les conséquences d'un mensonge, mais notre amour a su trouver les mots pour nous faire comprendre que nous ne sommes rien l'une sans l'autre. Je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir est fait, mais je suis sûr d'une chose : tant que Lena est à mes côtés, je peux affronter n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui.

_**Je suis Kara Danvers**_, une journaliste un peu tête en l'air, mais dévouée à une juste cause. _**Je suis Supergirl**_, le symbole de l'espoir et kryptonienne qui a vu sa planète s'effondrer. _**Je suis une femme**_ comblée par la simple présence de la merveilleuse Lena Luthor dans sa vie. Je suis toutes ses facettes à la fois, mais je suis également, une mauvaise menteuse et heureusement.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce final vous a plu ! Je me suis inspiré de la fin de la fiction " Je suis... Supergirl " d'un auteur que j'aime beaucoup : GeekGirlG. Allez lire ses fictions si ce n'est toujours pas fais ! ;-) **_

_**Pour la prochaine fiction Supercorp, je ne vous en parlerais pas ici, l'univers reste secret jusqu'au dernier paragraphe du premier chapitre donc si vous êtes curieux, aller voir ! :-D **_

_**Merci d'avoir fait vivre cette fiction et j'espère vous revoir tous sur la prochaine fiction ! **_

_**Bisous à vous toutes ! :-***_


End file.
